Fault
by Aerex
Summary: Elsword can't fathom why Aisha was so mad with him. He saved her, right? - SS Christmas Fic for Mirai Akina [AU]


"What else was I supposed to do?"

Elsword grumbled, dragging his shinai behind him. To his sides, his arms were throbbing, his knees threatened to buckle, and his grip on the bamboo weapon struggled to hold.

A sudden gust of chilled wind reminded him of the season despite his burning muscles.

He sneezed into his arm, which he had only barely brought up, only to be followed by him tripping.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there but couldn't bring himself to move.

 _When was the last time I just... stopped?_

He couldn't remember. It was as if such a time was during a totally different lifetime, one before the death of his sister. Now, he was alone at 15 and struggling to care for himself and graduate as the snow atop him continued to pile.

"Elsword?" A warm melodic voice sounded from _somewhere_. "Oh no..." Something, probably a full plastic bag, crunched into the snow nearby as footsteps left him, " _Raven_! Raven! _Elesis_ , she's—"

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

Awake with his eyes close, Elsword heard a muffled pout, "Just talk to him!" He couldn't make out the following whisper but the the voice was familiar. " _Fine_. But, you have to promise you'll make up before the party."

There was a pause then the creaking of a door filled the silence.

"Yo."

Elsword flinched. The male undertone surprised him. "How did you know I was awake?" He couldn't help the groan as he rose.

The upperclassmen smirked before taking a seat in a chair nearby, "I didn't." The aroma of clam chowder wafted into his senses. "Think you can feed yourself?"

"Yes."

 _No._

His arms screamed in protest, trembling as they held him up. He couldn't even muster a fist, barely clutching the sheets below him.

"...I'm not sure why I even bothered to ask." Having said that, Raven simply left. He wasn't angry. Or well, it didn't sound like it to Elsword. It was hard to tell.

It was after the door closed that the redhead allowed himself to fall back. There was silence before a set of footsteps grew louder.

" _Elsword~_ "

 _Oh no._

"I thought I made sure to _tell_ you to watch your health." She plopped down in the seat Raven had pulled out.

Rena had taken it upon herself to be a sort of motherly big sister figure for him in the recent years. She wore a small but loose yellow crop top and a matching part of short shorts at her home. A beautiful senior in her third year, dating Raven, a sophomore in his second year, she was someone Elsword considered near perfect.

Due to a fire in his building, Raven was staying with the beauty. While, around the same age as Rena, he was held back due to a near fatal accident two years prior. Because of it, his left arm was a metal prosthetic and covered in numerous scars.

" _I_ —" He bit back a lie, also fighting a rasp in his throat. "Sorry." He couldn't look at her; neither did he have an excuse.

"Oh Elsword..." He could practically hear the tears gathering in her eyes. "Lift yourself a bit please." Forcing himself to do so, she rearranged and puffed the pillows, so his upper body was elevated. "Water?"

He nodded, unable to trust his voice.

She brought the ceramic cup to his lips and gently pivoted it.

"Better?"

"Yeah." He felt the cool liquid flow through him. "Thanks."

She only smiled in response. "Chowder?"

He was too tired to let his surprise show on his face at the lack of conversation. Perhaps, it was something she picked up with Raven. Although, unlikely given what the essence of Rena is. She probably was waiting for him to confess.

Spoon to his lips dragged him away from his thoughts. Automatically, his mouth opened to let the soup within.

"So, why don't you talk to Aisha anymore?"

 _And there it is..._

"We uh-," He shifted uncomfortably, "got into a disagreement." The next spoonful came his way as she gave a certain look. He sighed, "She yelled at me and I yelled back." Another spoonful was mostly filled with almost creamy potatoes. "I don't know what I did wrong though." The following spoonful came with a chewy clam.

Rena sighed softly. "About?"

"Protecting her?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

 _So, Aisha hasn't told her the full story..._

"I saw her get dragged into an alley, right? So, I followed, and it looked like she was struggling against their hold. So, I do what any good friend would and stepped in."

Rena averted her eyes.

 _Big Sis— Her fate wasn't her fault..._

"After I beat them up, she just blows up in my face, y'know?"

"Where's the part where you nearly got stabbed _twice_ and bruised, hm?"

A yell bubbled in his sore throat. "Was I supposed to just stand there?"

"Not every girl is weak."

"I know—"

Another spoonful flew into his mouth. "Your sister wasn't." He didn't respond. She only sighed before continuing with a different subject, "Aisha's not mad anymore."

The boy grunted. "I wasn't ever mad _at_ her."

"I know." He allowed a grumble to slip at her response. "Well, in any case," she pulled out his keys, swung around a finger, "I had Raven go get some extra clothes for you since you hit a growth spurt since our last sleepover." She smiled, "They grow up so fast!"

"Yeah yeah." She was still towering over him.

"... _I don't think he'll let me shower him_..." She whispered aloud as her grin widened. He only glared. "Just get some more rest, ok?" She looked away from him in a thought before her eyes lit up. "Oh! And, be sure to thank Raven for making the food." She rose from her spot and made her way to the door.

He laid back and shut his eyes. "Will do."

"Sleep well, Elsword."

... _That was Sis' line…_

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

A gloved finger poked at her cheek. "You didn't have to tell him."

She kissed his cheek with a knowing smile as she stood on the tips of her toes. "I know."

He smiled back with such uncharacteristic eager she was taken aback, "What were those lit candles for?" His blasted grin widened at her flush. "You're not the only one with a sensitive nose," he teased, holding her chin.

"Oh, stop it you," she said, barely able to keep eye contact.

He released her with a short laugh, "Okay."

She stayed where she was in a thought as warmth welled within her.

The greenette had panicked, seeing Elsword downed in the snow much like the broken Elesis from under a building. Like Elsword, she hadn't recovered from the death of Elesis, her best friend. It was no surprised, people had told her, since she had watched a whole building come down upon the perfect girl.

 _But..._

Unflinching, Raven had tended to Elsword, calmed her down and cooked food from scratch, which was something she liked to do together, all the while he was still recovering from his own more recent demons.

After a few moments, the gust of air signified that the door leading to the kitchen opened. Drawing herself from her thoughts and with a speed that surprised her, she practically teleported behind him, encircling Raven's bare torso with her pale arms. Her pastel yellow crop top did little to cushion her admitly large bust from his hard back

"Thank you." She allowed him to unravel her arms, before she continued, tears in her eyes, "I love you, you know that?"

Even if all his loving actions conveyed that notion, he couldn't bring himself to say it. She knew that and would wait if she wanted to hear him repeat those words. He knew that.

"I know."

For that, he drew her into his chest. As he did so, she turned into putty. Her arms folded at their elbows against both their chest. With one ear against his chest, she heard the simple beating of his strong heart. Without fail, it lured her emotionally spent mind to sleep. Unconsciously, she leaned in, using him to keep her up straight.

"I'll clean up before I join you." He picked her up before she completely relaxed.

The shift woke her a little, but more so at the shutter that overcame her once her legs met his cool metal arm. It was enough to make her grumble a response, "do it later."

"Nah."

She only tried to snuggle in response. "Meanie-head." His grunt caused her to smile. Offhandedly, it reminded her of his job after school: a paid volunteer at the local adoption center.

 _He's so good with children… Wahh! It's too early to think about_ _ **that**_ _!_

From her position, the young woman cracked open an eye and looked up at him.

She was caught as he had been looking down at her the entire time.

"Heh."

 _D-Damn him!_

Somewhere between embarrassment and anger, she closed her eye and shifted away.

"Sorry." The door to their bedroom opened. As he has mentioned before, the scent of lit candles still faintly lingered. "I like to watch you sleep," he confessed softly. "It puts me at ease." Her side of the bed had their covers overturned.

His arms slid her in and she was met with the coolness of a domain that lacked human warmth. His arms were much more preferable.

Before she realized it, her arms pulled at him with a strength that surprised the both of them. He bounced in besides her, "Stay."

"But the oven's still on and the boiler—"

"Aisha'll do it."

He blinked.

At this point, she was awake. "She'll come back and clean up. _Momma's_ intuition, m'kay? That and I gave her your key." At least, she had tried to look sheepish.

With that she ended the talk. And so, they lay in silence.

However, a twitch of his face drew her attention to his cheek. As her gentle hand came up to trace the scar perpendicular to his jawline, her lover flinched.

"I-I'm sorry!"

His gloved metal hand came down onto hers, immediately. Shifting it, the young man closed all her fingers with his own but one before replacing her hand back on his cheek. "I wasn't prepared." His following gentle smile stole her breath away. "It felt nice."

"O-Oh."

He laughed at her embarrassment, which only worked to further it.

"It's been a while." Her green orbs turned away from him as she realized what he meant. It _was_ the reason she had lit candles in the first place... "And then, _that_ happened." Her gaze fell to his delicious abs... "I mean, we coul—"

"I'm sorr—!"

"Don't apologize." His forehead matched hers, bringing their noses just a hair's width apart. "I'm just teasing."

A shaky breath left her.

She didn't know when Raven had taken his gloves off. However, the contrast of cool metal and the hot warmth of his hands on either side of her exposed hips caught her off-guard.

"R-Raven..."

"I know." His arms curled around her before pulling her in. "I-," there was a shaky breath, much different from her own. "I need to rest." Without another word, she pulled his head onto her bountiful chest, humming gently.

" _Merry Christmas, Rena.._." His voice rumbled through the both of him. However, it didn't bring her out her half-lidded stupor.

Nevertheless, upon her breast, she felt his lips lift into a smile. It was the last thing she felt before sleep drowned her. And so, she dreamt of a family with the scarred male, which included a little blond princess, and a raven-haired little knight with blond streaks, slaying dragons.

It started with, ' _I love you, Rena…_ '

Until it ended abruptly at a thought.

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

Aisha kicked another stone in the snow as she huddled in her jacket. She had to make her way down the stairs for the second time that day. All ten flights of them.

 _I should've stayed!_

It wasn't worth it if she had to climb the blasted stairs. The first time up, she had been so caught up in her rush that she didn't realize until Raven guided her to a chair. That was only after he explained the situation did she feel the burning pulse in her legs.

That and Rena had offered to have her for the night so she didn't need to ask.

 _Speaking of stupid Rena..._

Said girl wouldn't let her see the headstrong idiot unless she stayed to watch over him. It was such a weird request. She couldn't face him so she left.

" _Uwahh_..." she buried her hands into her gloves. She might as well have confessed, given the nature of her words when she had told him off back in the alley. Instead of playing it off or _whatever_ , she had continued to ignore him. It only worsened as she had come to learn the nature of his sister's death.

It was her fault.

The event a week ago wasn't the first time she had been approached by... questionable figures. However, a few years back, it led to her dad being gravely injured and two of the four men arrested. The two who ran yelled their vows for revenge. Barely of age to understand, she feared for her life for years, even if her mother and various therapists tried to convince her otherwise.

One day, she suddenly decided to worry no longer. From thereon, she had gotten better, went to a public school and met Elsword. Her almost abductors' faces were etched away by her newly found youth.

However, the events of Elsword risking himself for her like her father had done forced her to experience it all over again. The image of her father and Elsword had become one and she voiced her opinion on _their_ sacrifice.

She had run home in horror, recognizing what she had said, done and remembered. Reaching her cold bed, she slept through her true nightmares, sore. In those memories, the necks and arms of her past attackers seemed familiar.

She scrambled to find the feed of the camera in her panic, hoping her thoughts were just nightmares plaguing her. To no avail, the tattoos on their necks and arms matched the escapees from years before.

The shaky camera feed captured two men shooting the lobby up and down. Elesis was seen huddling over a blond boy and an albino girl, using her body as a shield for the once playing children she had only spotted at the last second, _unsuccessfully_.

She remembered retching her stomach out in the toilet in realization.

On the day of Elesis' death, Rena had taken said girl to visit Aisha's apartment. However, having forgot her phone in the car, Rena had run back for it just the elevator doors opened for them to enter. She knew not that Aisha's latest message read: "Mom dragged me away to meet her boyfriend's family. Sorry! Wouldn't let me stay".

Before she could even lock Elesis' car, the aftershock of an explosion nearly knocked her off her feet. She then ran towards the falling building like the track-star she was. Only to freeze as she. through the clear entrance doors, watched debris fall on the downed Elesis.

Those were the memories Rena had conveyed in their healing session.

It was her fault that her father died. It was her fault that her mother broke up with her boyfriend. It was her fault that Rena had been so traumatized, that Elsword woke to an empty home, that Elesis and those two kids laid in a pool of their blood.

If only she didn't scream, none of that would've happened.

Her knees buckled as she held onto the stair railing for dear life. Her nausea made the world spin and her stomach flip over sideways. Having barely eaten for the entire week, she had nothing to gag on but her spit and stomach acid as her vision blurred with tears.

Despite all that, her head whipped upwards, hearing a door open. She couldn't muster up the balance and strength to move and hide. And so, she barely stood like a shivering deer in the headlights.

"Oh, dear..." The tone wasn't quite sad.

 _Oh no_...

She tried so hard to hide her feelings from their previous talk but all for nothing.

Rena's footsteps echoed in the otherwise still stairwell. "You were taking a while." Aisha's flinched with a soft question bubbling up her throat. "You couldn't just leave him without making sure. That's no Aisha."

She could feel the weak tug at her lips as her tears fell. "Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, honey..." Rena coaxed her into walking back up the stairs, "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

The show of concern only made her quiet sobs worsen.

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

Aisha stared at the floor, only to glance back up to Rena and promptly back down, seeing the young woman's gaze on her.

"It's all my fault." she blurted out before shrinking into her seat on the couch.

Rena reached over and held her shivering knee still. "Lemme go get some blankets first, 'kay?" The younger girl could only muster a grateful nod.

After what seemed like hours, Rena returned with one arm struggling with heavy blankets that dragged on the white-carpeted floor and the other holding onto a couple drinks, just barely. Seeing that, Aisha felt guilt pool in her already unsettled stomach. "Le—" Jumping up from her position didn't help it. "Let me help with that!"

"Thank you, hun." The student prodigy didn't respond verbally but gave a weak smile as she slowly set the hot drinks onto coasters on the sheet-covered coffee table. "Here." The blanket was much heavier than she thought.

Her throat suddenly felt dry as she opened her mouth to speak once more, " _Thanks._ " Once more, she felt herself shrink, more so as Rena's gaze, concerned, swept over her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Aisha." From Rena's hands, the faint scent of her herbal tea wafted into Aisha's nose. It was then she realized how much of a bad shape she was. She could barely smell it.

Holding the ceramic cup instantly warmed her. She blew at it softly before taking a long sip. "Sorr-"

"Don't apologize," Rena said, draping her in a blanket. "It's not your fault." She took a seat near her but gave her some space. "Although... Elsword told me his side of the story."

Her stomach did another flip.

"I understand why you don't want to tell me... 'cause I'm sensitive and _will_ smother you." The clacking of her cup against her coaster explained why Rena's hands were free to cover Aisha's. "But, you _have_ to promise me you won't keep to yourself." Again, Rena surprised her recipient of concern by not prying deeply. "I _can_ wait for you to tell me." It may involve a lot of lip-biting as she withheld her urges to pry and a little spying to sate her but nevertheless, she _could_ wait.

Aisha, in return, felt her body hiccup as her vision blurred. Seeing that sign, ther older female freed the cup from their loosening shackles and hugged her junior. For the first time that week, Aisha sobbed in relief.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

And the first time that week, she slept, knowing she was safe.

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

 _Whatever was in that chowder..._

Elsword flexed his arm and clenched a fist then repeated with the other. They were still sore but no longer did they throb or slacken suddenly when they held him as he tried to rise.

He slipped on the portion of the blankets he threw over onto the floor when he removed himself from his perfectly tempered spot. It led to his forehead slamming against the ground.

"Ow..."

He hoped it would be accompanied with redness as he rose slowly. Spying his phone on the nightstand, he flipped it over.

Aisha had texted him four times.

He stared at the notifications before glancing at the time and setting his black phone back down. He decided he'd need a shower first before dealing with it. The sweat coating his _everything_ made him uncomfortable.

He blinked, noticing the bundle of unrecognizable clothing on a seat with an idle note.

'Yo.' Raven. 'Here's an ugly sweater. Merry Christmas.'

The only response he could give was a ungrateful grumble. It served to remind him the dryness in his throat. Spying the half-filled glasses, he drank it all before disrobing for the shower. Before he finally left, he covered his lower body with the towel that had been draped on the back of the chair.

...

"Ah~ That. Hit. The. Spot!" He dragged a hand through his matted hair and decided such celebration should be accompanied by a drink; milk, in this case and maybe cookies if Rena made any.

She wouldn't mind. _Hopefully_.

Almost slamming the kitchen door open in his jolly mood, he slowly closed it such that the creak wasn't annoying. It was something he barely remembered in time when he stayed with Rena for a couple of months.

"Maybe I should go put on something," he said to himself.

 _But it's 2am, so no one's awake..._

The air unit finally stopped its obnoxious blasting.

A soft groan swept at the silence. " _Oh shit— Rena... Oh El..._ "

Elsword's skin prompted matched his hair in color as his hands nearly lost their grip on the plate and cup. In betwixt his bicep and tricep, a water bottle chilled his arm but it didn't bother him as he felt embarrassment fill his being.

Blocking out _everything,_ he swiftly made his way to the living room where he would've plopped onto the couch and distract himself with some mindless entertainment.

He did a double take.

Had he not almost trip on the futon, he guessed he would've completely miss Aisha laying on it.

" _Aisha_?" His voice in a whisper, " _wha_..." He stopped himself from saying more as she twitched before turning towards him.

It was only after staring at her unmoving face did he realize the breath he held.

Setting his drinks and snack down, he drew closer to her. Curiosity dripped from him. He's never seen Aisha so vulnerable before.

Her near flawless skin was coated with a layer of sweat. Some of her hair even stuck to it, messy like never before. Her lips, smooth and supple, were parting and shutting in rhythm with the rise and fall of the heavy blanket.

She was so darn cute.

Aisha always stuck to regulations, a stickler for the rules and made sure to be perfect in the eyes of adults.

 _She's been the way since I first met her..._

However, to see her before him like so, there was something so different but not wrong. A part of him betrayed the denial in him with a thought, _I want to wake up to this..._

This time he couldn't refute or deny the thought.

And before he knew it, he was right beside her. His elbow propped up the hand holding his head. Despite knowing the fact she was a light sleeper, he couldn't help it. He thanked the Gods, who he once spoke to with spite, for not waking her.

He couldn't take his eyes of her lips.

A loose bundle of hair threatened to fall in her mouth. Reflexively, his other arm came up to brush it away and tuck it behind her hair. Something he has unconsciously watched her do on many occasions, especially while reading.

He drew closer.

A velvety sigh left her, " _Ah_."

Once more, he froze, his body flared with danger and his heart skipped a beat. However, she only moved to shift her head slightly. And once more, he watched her mouth part.

Something came over him as his lips came upon Aisha's.

"BLAH!" He recoiled, jumping up from his position and diving towards the cookies and milk.

He had wondered about the smell, but assumed it was his breath. On one hand, he was happy it wasn't his breath that smelled bad. On the other, that was his first kiss! It went so horribly!

He began to drink the water when—

"Ahem."

He visibly choked.

"H-Hey, Aisha!"

"What time is it?"

Elsword finally turned to see her face, flushed, as she brought her left hand up to rub her eye with half-hearted effort. He fought his heartache with the concern, which overwhelmed him. "You do know you're still wearing your jacket, right?"

"Huh, what? You're n-naked!" She blinked up at him just as his hand, cold from the water bottle, landed on her forehead. "E-Elsword?"

"Sheesh, you're burning up. _And_ , I have a towel on, thank you very much," he stated with a matter-of-fact tone. The redhead looked down to his water bottle before passing it to her, "here, I'll go get a few more. You _have_ to be thirsty." He sauntered off and grumbled about her heat.

And, the prodigy was left to her thoughts.

She had woken up when she had sighed but the smell of Elsword's shampoo had stilled her since it was an unfamiliar one. She tilted her head. _It probably was Raven's._ It was feminine enough to be Rena's.

She glanced down to the magical object in her hands. The bottle with the cap rose to her lips as she reimagined the slight kiss... alongside the new fact that he was bare for the most part.

Apparently, she daydreamed for too long as Elsword tapped her awake. "Hey, Aishaaaaa!"

"Y—Yeah, I'm sorry, huh?"

"I _said_ , I got the waters." She glanced down to hands, as her eyes widened. This was her chance to have an indirect kiss! "Sorry, I just passed the bottle I drank without thinking." He stole the bottle gently and passed her a new one.

She refused with every fiber of her being to let her disappointment show.

The cold bottle caused her to shiver but that was the way she liked it even if most people would drink it warm while sick. He knew that, but there was one little problem. She couldn't open it.

"Oh, I should've..."

"I-I got it!" His dejected face reminded her of a puppy she had kicked accidentally. "H-Here."

Without a word, he opened it. "Sorry," he said simply, passing it back.

"Me too." She glanced away from his gaze, taking heavy gulps of the water. "I—" she could practically feel his red orbs light up, "I have something to tell you." It was time she stopped running.

"No."

"N-No?"

He gave an awry smile. "I just meant- uhm..."

 _It's always cute to see him twiddle his thumbs_ , she couldn't help but think offhandedly.

"It can wait, y'know, 'cuz like..." His words dragged off into muttering. However, as her title as his best friend, she understood his intentions.

She giggled at sight of pink dusting his cheeks. "It's a promise then."

"Yeah!" Again, he lit up like a Christmas tree, but backed down, trying not to come off too strong. She watched as he tried at least think about what to say or do for once. "You're, uhm- still wearing your jacket."

"O-Oh," Aisha averted her gaze from his perfectly sculpted body and shifted so her back was towards him. Despite no words, he knew what that gesture meant. "Could..." Her voice went quiet as she decided to change her mind and went about struggling.

His arms encompassed her.

She froze so he gently put them down.

 _I guess I surprised her... She never did well with those..._

Without missing a beat, Elsword slipped it off regardless of the numerous fastenings. He knew that she did not like to ask for help of any kind and was also too stubborn to do so when she desperately needed it.

"Just returning the favor." He assumed her shiver was from the sudden change of her immediate surroundings.

She seemed tiny. Or well, more so than usual. Her voice didn't help her case as it came out with a shaky breath, "Thanks..."

 _Was this how she felt as she practically took care of me?_

He could feel his chest puff out instinctively as she thanked him. Such a word rarely left her lips but it made the day all the more better. Nevermind the fact she started to _talk_ with him again.

There was silence again.

He was sure Aisha simply felt too awkward to start a conversation. At that moment, he was thankful for it because he was racking his mind to take care of her more. It felt nice. Really nice.

"Uhm—"  
"So—"

Unlike Aisha, he didn't look down. Instead, he continued with a contagious grin. "Want some chowder?" He flexed his arms into the air, "It's like a friggin' healing and stamina potion in one!" She nodded. "Oh, let's move to the couch too."

He rose and struck a hand out before he pulled it back with a question, "Can you walk?"

"Y-Yea—"

He pulled her up to his chest, then took out her legs with one arm while the other held her still. "You can't lie to me." He couldn't help the wide grin, inching across his cheeks.

She didn't respond.

"Sorry." He set her on the couch, "I'm just really excited." Something clicked in his mind. And, he wanted to punch himself for not realizing.

Her tired gaze fell to his towel.

"N-Not like that!" His hands blocked his crotch.

Her following giggle caused him to flush even further, "I'm just joking."

He mustered a glare, "Anyway, I'll be back with clothes and the food." He turned on ball of his foot, "Find something to watch!"

* * *

[:|:]

* * *

"Hey, your soup is about to spill—" Her head fell upon his shoulder. His thick sweater cushioned her fall, "A-Aisha?"

"I've always liked you, y'know?" Her eyes stayed shut as the television went silent. He hadn't noticed her hand turning it off.

He took a moment to respond.

"I kinda just figured that out just a while ago actually..."

"Idiot."

"Sorry."

Her hand reached for his. It was fragile but there was a strong pulse. Or maybe it was his? "Don't get distracted on me now, Mister."

He only nodded.

"I," she rose with a strong gaze trained on him, "have to tell you that _thing_ before we can figure out where... our relationship will head."

"Did I do some—"

"No, Elsword," she started softly, "Gods no." Something new flashed within him with a fire. "E-Elsword, your hand."

That feeling flushed out of him. And instantly, he released her hand from his tight grip, "Sorry!"

Her cold hand replaced itself back into his. "I should be sorry..."

"For what?" he spat out when such venom, it even took him aback.

At the words, Aisha gave him a sad smile. His reaction was understandable. However, it didn't help to dull the sting. Nevertheless, she was done running away even if she couldn't stop the tears dripping from her eyes as she confessed everything.

...

"Stop."

Her gaze, distorted with tears, finally looked back up to him in mild shock. She couldn't see his expression clearly but, she could clearly feel his warm arms envelope her. The sobs she choked in her throat broke loose and she couldn't will them to stop.

Despite her sobs, she could hear the shaky sigh that left him. "Gods, you're a bigger idiot than I thought." The hug tightened, his frame threatened to swallow her, and she couldn't help the sense of alleviation, which only served to heighten her guilt.

"I don't even need to hear the whole story." One of his hands began to rub her back, soothingly, "Seriously... you crying this much shows you aren't at fault; not that it was in the first place."

"S-S-Sorry."

Elsword said nothing else. It would fall upon her stubbornly deaf ears. Rather, he allowed her to ride out her emotions. Quite opposite to him, Aisha was the type to bottle everything and shoulder it in silence. She needed her moment.

It was something he learned from watched Elesis cry on her boyfriend, Aren, when she thought her "cute younger brother" was sleeping.

Once more, he thanked his sister, internally.

...

"Sorry."

In response, he placed a hand on her head, something that would usually rile her up. "It's okay."

"I was talking to the sweater," she tried to joke.

"I know," he swiftly removed it from his body.

"W-What are you doing!"

"Going to sleep?" His grin only widened as he felt her gaze on him as he walked away. While his muscles weren't for show, they totally were in this case.

"O-Oh." She glanced back to the borrowed futon. _Rena must've put me there..._ "Hey Elsword!"

He paused in the doorstep, wiping the grin from his face. "Yea?"

"You need to take responsibility for stealing my first kiss." She crossed her arms and turned away. "Hmph."

A breath warmed her burning right ear, "Ok."

"I didn't even h—"

He kissed her.

She promptly fainted. _Always pushing herself..._ He could only shake his head with a smile before withdrawing the blanket and tucking her in.

Then, he had an idea,

However, the door creaked open as he was about to slide in beside her.

"Oh." Elsword's head never swung around faster. "I uh-" Raven had the decency to clear his throat and look away, "I heard noises." Elsword felt himself deflate as Raven turned back, However, before closing the door, the older male said, "Rena was giving me a massage."

The only positive was the fact that Aisha didn't get to see his face.

"... _You should've taken a picture!_ "  
" _You can tease them tomorrow._ "

"Uwah..."

" _Or when they're sleeping at least._ "


End file.
